Watch Your Back! Freddy's Back!
by evildead96
Summary: Robert finally returns and Heather and the team are back for one last Nightmare film. But with Robert's whole new personality; mean, gloomy, mysterious...evil, is Heather safe or in danger when Freddy's back but in a new form, new world...and new body.


This story is based after Wes Cravens New Nightmare, so if you haven't seen it then it would be rather confusing for you, so I'll lay it out for you: Heather Langenkamp (actress for Nancy Thompson) is terrorized by the REAL Freddy Krueger who wants to enter into the real world through her son Dylan, who has his dinosaur Rex to keep "the bad man" down at the bottom of his bed which is the entrance into the dream world. Heather's husband is killed and after trying to talk to Robert Englund (actor of Freddy) he leaves and no one knows where he's gone so she gets help from the one and only Wes Craven.

So that's the movie and my story takes place when Robert finally comes back, but with a whole new personality and attitude and a crave for murder.

Read and review please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Nightmare on Elm Street and sadly don't make money from it. -cries-**

* * *

><p><strong>Robert's New Personality –<strong>

Heather was sitting down in her chair, she was in her trailer getting all her make up and hair done, she was about to go onto the set of the movie she had finally agreed on doing after a months discussion with old time friend and director, Wes Craven. It had been a few months after she had confronted for hopefully the final time, Fred Krueger. She still mourned over the loss of her beloved husband, and her dearest friend. Dylan was doing fine now, he never talked about his father or anything about what had happened, he was a lot quieter now, but he was young, he'd gone through a lot. She knew he would be okay soon, just be hopeful she told herself.

She hadn't heard from Robert Englund in a while, he had left and nobody had been in contact with him or known where he had went, he hadn't returned ever since and she was hoping he would call, or just finally come back, she missed him. She didn't know the rest of her cast, only Wes made her go directly to her trailer and it would be a surprise, was he inviting Robert back to the crew? Would she see him again? She started to get excited when she got up from her seat and the make up artist left the room, she hurried in her heels and reached Wes, he was with the camera man, Jim, he was from Louisiana and had a thick accent, he was also a young dark haired boy who loved Wes' films and was thrilled to be taping it all.

"So when Heather walks over, you zoom in, got it? Oh hey Heather, ready to meet the cast? You're gonna get a good surprise," Wes said and she smiled politely at Jim as he waved as he walked over to his position.

"So how's Dylan?" Wes asked as they walked over to the next trailer, it was right at the end and was a far walk.

"He's fine, but I just wish he wouldn't be so quiet, you think I should get some help?" Heather asked.

"Nah, I'm sure he's just still a bit troubled from all that's happened, if I were him I'd be like that too, just give the kid time, you looking forward to playing Nancy again? This movies gonna be great by the way I just know it, and you're going to be great, I'll give you an extra copy and we'll talk about it, and you'll never guess who I bumped into." He said and pushed open the door of the trailer they had finally reached, and inside they saw an extremely familiar face and Heather ran in to embrace Robert, who staggered back and didn't hug back, he was all dressed in his Freddy Krueger clothing, his glove on his table and his mask of the burnt and charred flesh and skin lying next to it, he looked rather pale and looked like he was in need of sleep.

"Robert! Where have you been? It's so great to see you, it's been so long." She said, her words tumbling against each other, she was so glad to see him. He looked at her with his cold blue eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm fine." He said gruffly and Heather frowned, he seemed to be in a bad mood, Wes frowned, but smiled at Heather.

"Well we best be going to the first scene, see you on the set Robert." Wes said and Robert stared and slammed the door.

"Is he okay?" Heather asked and Wes shrugged.

"He's been like that ever since he got back, I think he just needs some good nights rest, or maybe you should talk to him, you guys are pretty close right?" He said and Heather nodded.

They reached the set and Nancy was memorising her parts for the scene they were about to do. She saw Robert walking over to Wes, she looked at him, he looked so...angry. Then he looked around, then saw her, he stared as he walked over to Wes and she looked away, his blue eyes were now cold and dull. Wes walked over and patted him on the back as he began running through the scene with him.

"Okay guys!" Wes clasped his hands together as he yelled out to everyone on the set.

"Let's make a movie!" He said and everyone applauded, eager to start another 'Nightmare On Elm Street' franchise.

He took his seat in his director chair, took the megaphone off the handle and held it to his mouth as he counted down and as Nancy heard him shout Action! She began her role.

Nancy walked through the set stage, it was a bedroom; hers. She was supposed to go to bed, and fall asleep, and her nightmares would come back, showing Freddy returning.

She pulled the covers out and got herself tucked in, she made it look believable with her acting talents she was really about to snuggle up for a good nights rest. Everyone watched silently as she was 'drifting off' to sleep. And then Wes yelled cut! And Heather sat up from the bed and Wes walked over.

"Great job Heather, now. Robert, 'Freddy', is going to come jump out at you when you walk over to the door after you hear glass shatter, okay? Good. Alright people let's get ready for another take!" Wes said and everyone got to their positions and Heather tucked herself in again, getting ready.

Heather was waiting for the glass to break, and when it did, she got a little jump, but she snapped up from her bed and looked around, playing her role as Nancy Thompson once again as she cautiously got out of bed and paced her room, walking towards the door.

She saw a shadow, it was Robert's, and then he suddenly pouced out and cackled his laugh as Fred Krueger and she pretended to scream as he brought his claw down and then she screamed harder as the claw cut through her skin and she fell to the ground as Wes cried CUT! And they rushed towards her and Robert backed away, speechless and emotionless, looking down at her with cold eyes.

Wes reached Heather and picked her up as a medic started applying some disinfectint on her wound as blood treakled down from it, she hissed.

"You okay? What happened!" Wes said worried as he looked at Robert who was just staring.

"The glove cut me, I thought it was a prop why did it cut me?" Heather said and she accidently raised her voice.

"I didn't know I'm sorry, I swore the glove was a fake! Robert, go put that in the prop room and I'll get rid of it later, there's a few more fake ones in the desk on the right next to the chairs, get one of those and put it in your trailer and go home." Wes ordered and Robert muttered to himself, but left.

"I think we'll call it a day, we'll redo this tomorrow if you're up for it Heather, go home, tell Dylan I said hi," Wes said and Jim called out to everyone saying it was time to go home etc and they all began to leave.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 done guys! I need feedbackreviews/messages anything people! Just so I know if I should carry on with this.


End file.
